This new geraniumn cultivar originated as a seedling produced by my crossing "Hazel" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,040) as the seed parent with an unnamed variety in my stock resulting from ("Regina".times."Highfields' Pride") (both unpatented) crossed with "Pearlie Mae Red" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,039) as the pollen parent. The new cultivar was discovered by me at Iowa State University Horticulture Greenhouses, Ames, Iowa, in 1978 and resulted from breeding efforts commenced by me in about 1956 at that University. This new plant was selected for propagation because of the distinctive scarlet color of its flowers, its ability to flower profusely and grow vigorously under high temperature and humidity conditions, and its resistance to foliar diseases, particularly Botrytis cinerea. Propagation under my direction at Iowa State University, Ames, Iowa, has been carried out by means of cuttings and has been continued through successive generations to demonstrate that the distinctive characteristics of the plant are reproducable from generation to generation.